


DESTINOS (Riren)

by Tia_waka1



Category: Tia waka
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_waka1/pseuds/Tia_waka1
Summary: El destino juega de formas extrañas. Uniendo caminos. Haciendo lo imposible, posible.¿Que pasara cuando el destino los junte?
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Erwin Smith, Jean Kirstein/Erwin Smith, riren
Kudos: 3





	1. Capítulo 1

\- ¿Has escuchado los rumores? - Comentó una mujer a otra, caminando por las calles polvorientas del pueblo

\- No - Respondió la otra mujer

\- Sabías que después de la muerte del rey, su único hijo tomó el tono ¿Verdad? - La otra mujer asintió - Los pueblos más cercanos a la ciudad real se han estado esparciendo los rumores - La mujer miró a cada lado, antes de seguir hablando - Se dice que el nuevo rey es un déspota y un tirano. Los pueblos cercanos se quejan de que los impuestos han subido, la comida a escaseado por causa de que todo es llevado al castillo, además de que también muchos omega han sido raptados. Se dicen que la antigua guarida renunció y ahora son unos ladrones y bandidos lo que hacen parte de esta.

\- No puede ser - Dijo la mujer sorprendida

\- Por ahora estamos a salvo, al estar tan retirados de la ciudad real. Pero tengo miedo cuando todo eso llegue aquí. - Dijo preocupada 

\- Yo habia escuchado que varios reinos rompieron alianzas y que lo más probable es que se avecine una gran guerra - Dijo otra mujer uniéndose al par inicial 

\- Dios, no me asustes así - Dijo una con la mano en el pecho

\- Muchos altos mandos, están reuniéndose, pero al parecer el rey no los toma en cuenta - Siguió hablando

\- Solo nos resta esperar - Dijo la otra

Un pequeño castaño caminaba en el bosque, recogiendo frutas a su paso. Vestía unas sencillas ropas y su cuello era cubierto por un collar negro. Su madre le habia dado permiso de salir un rato, con la condición de no alejarse mucho. Vivían en una pequeña cabaña en el bosque. Solo eran tres; Su madre, una hermosa omega que se dedicada al hogar. Su padre que era el médico del pueblo y él.

Iba caminando tarareando una canción, llevando una fresa a su boca. Se detuvo en seco al sentir un aroma en el aire. No venía de lejos. Olía a alfa y... a sangre. Su curiosidad lo llevó a seguir el aroma. Llegó a un cerca a un arroyo y ahí vio un cuerpo tirado. Se acercó con cuidado. 

La persona llevaba un gran abrigo de piel. Sus cabellos negros y húmedos. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo notar que era un niña, quizás unos años mayor que el. También pudo ver como el agua que bajaba, era manchada por la sangre de la joven. Rápido se acercó y giró el cuerpo, notando así, la piel pálida de la alfa y a un costado una fea herida

\- Oh dio resiste - Dijo el pequeño castaño. La azabache arrugó el ceño y abrió lentamente los ojos. Su vista estaba borrosa, pero pudo distinguir una mata de cabellos castaños y unos ojos grandes de un extraño color. Gruño al sentir el dolor insoportable a su costado - Iré por mamá, ella sabrá qué hacer. Solo espera, no te duermas - Dijo Apresurado el castaño. 

La alfa miro por donde se habia ido el castaño. Trato de levantarse pero su cuerpo no respondía. Había perdido mucha sangre. Fue descuidada e imprudente al meterse a territorio enemigo de esa manera. Lo último que pudo captar antes de quedar inconsciente, fue la voz del castaño, el cual por su aroma sabía que era un omega y la voz preocupada de una mujer de la misma casta.

Su cuerpo dolía y se sentía pesado. Su garganta seca y el dolor a su costado. Abrió los ojos con pesadez. Parpadeo varias veces para poder quitar la niebla que cubría sus ojos. Vio el techo de de madera. Volteo su mirada, paseándola por la habitación. Al lado de la cama habia una vasija con agua y unos paños húmedos. Había una ventana por la cual podía ver el sol que alumbraba fuerte ese día. Trato de recordar como llego a ese lugar, pero lo último que se acordaba era de unos ojos esmeraldas. 

El sonido de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos

\- ¡Por fin despertaste! - Dijo un emocionado castaño. La azabache lo miro. El omega tendría un aproximado de 8 a 9 años. - Voy a decirle a mamá y a papá. 

\- Espera - Dijo la azabache, pero el niño habia salido corriendo. Trato de sentarse pero el dolo a su costado la hizo quedarse quieta. Se quitó un poco las sábanas que le cubrían y levantó la camisa, dejando ver el vendaje que tenía puesto

\- Es bueno saber que ya despertaste - La alfa miro al hombre que habia entrado en la habitación. Era un alfa de cabellos castaños y lentes. - No te preocupes, estás a salvo - Dijo el hombre - Me llamo Grisha Jaeger y el que te encontró fue mi hijo Eren. Si me permites quiero revisar cómo están sanando tus heridas - La azabache lo pensó por un momento para después asentir. El hombre se acercó, quitó el vendaje - Parece que va todo bien, pero demorara una semanas en sanar por completo. Es bueno que sea una alfa, si no esto hubiera sido fatal - Volvió a cubrir la herida. El hombre cambio su expresión a una más seria - Por tu vestimenta puedo decir que no eres de aquí - La azabache volvió a asentir con la cabeza - Nadie sabe que estas acá y por lo que se habla, es mejor que nadie sepa. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. - Dijo para ponerse de pie - A nosotros no nos importa el bando, como médico no puedo dejar a nadie morir. Por lo que mi casa está abierta para que te recuperes - Le sonrió a la alfa 

\- Oh, gracias a cielo - Dijo una mujer castaña, que estaba con una bandeja con comida - No sabes como nos tenias preocupados - Se acercó a la cama - Me llamo Carla, soy la madre de Eren. Te traje esto ya que debes estar hambrienta - Atrás de la mujer apareció el sonriente castaño. La azabache miro a todos - Come antes que se enfríe - Volvió su mirada a la comida, donde una sopa y un pan

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - Pregunto el castaño. La azabache lo miro

\- Mikasa - Respondió esta

\- Bueno Mikasa, ahora serás mi hermanita. Yo cuidare de ti - Dijo Eren. Carla rio por es comentario de su hijo

\- Amor ella debe tener una familia - Dijo la mujer - Pero la podremos cuidar el tiempo que sea necesario - Carla miró a la azabache - Eren no se ha separado de tu lado. - El castaño inflo los cachetes con las mejillas ruborizadas. A Mikasa se le hizo tierno. La alfa comenzó a comer


	2. Capítulo 2

Los cascos de los caballos sonaban en medio del camino. Eren y Grisha iban montados en dos caballos. El alfa llevaba una cuerda que sujetaba el caballo en el que iba el pequeño omega castaño

\- Papá ¿Por qué no me podía quedar a cuidar a Mikasa? - Pregunto Eren

\- Ya te lo habia dicho Eren; Como Carla tiene que cuidar las heridas de Mikasa, ella no puede salir a comprar la comida por lo que vamos nosotros y tu me vas ayudar, porque soy malo escogiendo algunas cosas - Contestó el mayor. En parte era verdad, pero también se habia llevado a Eren para que dejara descansar a la alfa azabache, ya que mantiene todo el día en la habitación de esta hablando de cualquier cosa

Ya habia pasado un par de semanas desde que la alfa habia llegado. Las heridas eran peor de lo que imaginaba, ya que, después de pasar un día de fiebre, Grisha descubrió que habia una especie de veneno en la sangre de Mikasa. Gracias a sus conocimientos en hierbas, Grisha logró salvarle la vida a Mikasa sin alarmar a su hijo y esposa

\- Esta bien - Contesto el omega castaño, aunque en su rostro habia un tierno puchero. Grisha rio levemente ante la imagen de su hijo. Era un niño que tenia un corazón muy bueno. Solo a ese niño, <<Aun siendo un omega>> se le ocurrió recoger una alfa, herida, en medio del bosque y completamente desconocida. Definitivamente se parecía a su madre

Después de andar un buen rato llegaron al pueblo, donde distintas personas los saludaban a su paso. Llegaron a el negocio de Grisha, el cual vendía distintas hierbas y pociones, además que era el médico del pueblo.

\- No te alejes mucho Eren. Iré por unas cosas y nos iremos al mercado - Dijo el alfa, a lo que el castaño omega asintió.

Eren sabía donde ir para encontrar a unos amigos

\- ¡Caballo! - Grito Eren al ver otro omega de cabello bicolor y ojos miel, el cual iba acompañado de otro niño mucho más alto el cual también era un omega, de cabello negro y ojos verdes

\- ¡Idiota! - Le gritó el omega bicolor, el cual era de la misma edad de Eren

\- Hola Bertolt - Saludo Eren al mal alto.

\- Hola Eren - Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

\- ¿Viniste con tu madre? - Preguntó el bicolor

\- No, vine con mi papá. ¿Tu mamá hizo pan hoy, Jean? 

\- Sabes que sí - Respondió el Oji miel. Eren sonrió, le gustaba mucho los panes que hacía la madre de Jean para vender. Se aseguraría que Mikasa los probara

\- Pero miren nada mas. El trío de idiotas - Un par de niños betas se acercaron a los omegas

\- Eren ¿Quieres ir a probar las galletas que hizo Bert con mi madre? - Preguntó Jean ignorando a los recién llegados

-Ey, les estoy hablando - Les habló de nuevo

\- ¿Por Bert? Claro que si - Contesto Eren también ignorándolos - Porque las que tu hiciste la ultima vez parecían piedras 

\- Malditos - Dijo entre dientes el beta que se comenzó a acerca a Eren

\- Hay viene tu madre Thomas - Dijo Bertolt, señalando detrás del rubio, logrando así que se detuviera. Bert no era de mucho hablar pero sabía en qué momento hacerlo

\- Me las pagaras Eren - Dijo el Beta retrocediendo y yéndose con su amigo

\- Tks, que odioso - Dijo Eren - Bueno ¿Y las galletas?

Así los tres omegas se fueron a la casa de Jean. Bert y Jean viven en la misma casa, ya que la madre del omega pelinegro habia fallecido por una enfermedad y la madre de Jean lo acogió en su hogar

Grisha vio como los tres pequeño omegas se iban. Sabía que Eren iba a estar bien en la casa de Jean. Entró al local y se dispuso a buscar las cosas que necesitará para la curación de Mikasa y además iba a aprovechar para llevar algunos pedidos que tenía pendiente

-Hola Grisha - Saludo alguien entrando a su negocio

\- Hannes, que gusto verte - Respondió Grisha, mirando al beta con rubio que se quitaba el yelmo - ¿Qué trae al capitán por estos lugares tan apartados? - Grisha se habia acercado a darle la mano

La expresión de Hannes se puso seria

\- Las cosas en la ciudad real no están bien - Dijo el rubio sentándose en un banco que habia cerca

\- Lo rumores han llegado hasta acá - Dijo Grisha 

\- Te aseguro que esos rumores no son ni la mitad de lo que está sucediendo - Respondió Hannes

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - Pregunto Grisha. Hannes miró hacia la puerta antes volver sus ojos al alfa

\- Lo que te voy a decir no puede salir de acá Grisha - Dijo el beta y Grisha asintió con la cabeza - El nuevo rey está demente. Quiere hacerse de las tierras de los que eran aliados y además le a declarado la guerra a los del reino de Shiganshina

-¿Los del otro lado de las aguas? - Preguntó el alfa. Hannes asintió con la cabeza

\- Además... al castillo han llegado muchas gente. El rey mandó a llamar a médicos y otra gente extraña. Han cerrado parte del castillo, nadie puede pasar a esa parte sin permiso del rey - Hannes paso su mano por el cabello - Grisha, el rey a mandado a llevar a los omegas de los pueblos más cercanos

\- ¿Y por qué a los omegas? - Pregunto Grisha

\- No lo se... Lo que si, es que, ninguno de ellos sale del castillo, al menos no con vida - Hannes miró con preocupación a Grisha. Todo el cuerpo del alfa se tensiono - No se que hacen con ellos allí dentro, pero se dice que es algo para poder vencer a sus enemigos y creo que es por medio de los omegas

\- Es lógico - Dijo Grisha - Los omegas son la base de las familia, son un pilar importante.... - Los ojos del alfa se abrieron - Planean matar a los omegas de los enemigos

-¿Pero... por qué?

\- ¿No me acabas de escuchar? - Dijo Grisha - Los omegas son el pilar, si dejan de existir eso sería un duro golpe. Si alguna nación se queda sin omegas se puede derrumbar, los lazo se romperán y no habrá quien tenga mas hijos alfas y omegas, ya que las betas, solo dan betas - Explicó - Hannes esto es malo

\- Él a elegido pueblos específicos donde extraer a los omegas que encierran en el castillo. Logre que ignorara completamente este lugar - Dijo Hannes

\- Gracias - Dijo Grisha

\- No podía dejar que se llevará a Eren o a Carla... a nadie de mi pueblo. Pero Grisha, deben estar preparados, por lo que dices la guerra va a ser inevitable. No se cuando comience pero deben estar preparados - El alfa asintió - Me tengo que ir. Cualquier cosa te estaré avisando

\- Otra vez gracias Hannes - El rubio salió, se puso su yelmo y montó su caballo. Grisha no podía quitarse la preocupación por el rumbo que tomaría el reino 

Muy lejos de el pueblo de Eren. Al otro lado de las aguas

\- Ya deja de caminar por todos lados, maldito vejete - Dijo un joven de unos 17 años, de cabello negro y ojos olivas

\- ¿Cómo no se preocupan por su prima? - Dijo el hombre mayor de cabello negro - Mi niña no aparece

\- La mocosa no es idiota, debe estar bien - Hablo otro alfa joven de igual apariencia que el primero, pero sus ojos eran de un tono metalizado - Y si te preocupa tanto, ¿Por qué no mandas a Kira a que la busque? - El alfa menor señaló la jaula donde habia un cuervo negro. - Sabes que está entrenado para que vuele grandes distancias y es la mascota de la mocosa, seguro la encuentras

\- Tienes razón - Contestó el mayor, anoto algo en un pequeño papel y lo enrollo acercándose a la jaula, la abrió y amarró el papel en la pata del cuervo - Busca a Mikasa, Kira. - El ave graznó y salió volando del lugar


	3. Capítulo 3

Habia pasado una semana desde que habia hablado con Hannes. Grisha no habia comentado lo dicho por su amigo a nadie, ni siquiera a Carla. Podía prevenir a Mikasa, aunque esta aun no decía de que reino era. La alfa solo hablaba con Eren. 

Si contaba lo dicho por Hannes podría poner en riesgo a su familia y a su amigo. Pensar en huir después de decirlo era estúpido, sabiendo que la guerra iba a ser inevitable, sin importar que el rey matara o no a los omegas de los otros reinos. ¿Y si huían y el rey lograba su cometido? ¿Quién aseguraría que su familia estaría a salvo? No sabia en si como iba a llevar a cabo el rey su plan, sólo tenía una información vaga, que en sí no ayudaba en nada. Grisha se quitó los lentes y apretó el puente de la nariz, en señal de frustración. Iba a morir gente.. Hiciera lo que hiciera iba a morir, lo único que le quedaba era velar por su familia. No podía arriesgarse 

\- Querido - La voz de Carla lo sacó de sus pensamientos - Te he estado llamando desde hace ya un buen rato - Dijo la mujer acercándose a su esposo que estaba sentado en la cama - ¿Qué pasa Grisha?

Grisha miró por un momento el rostro de su esposa. Amaba a Carla, no quería perderla. Podría protegerla si seguían como iban en aquel lugar. Con la ayuda de Hannes los omegas del pueblo no serían tocados y solo se tendría que preocupar cuando la guerra comience. Con ayuda de los dioses al ser un pueblo pequeño no sería tomado en cuenta por nadie. Tenía miedo. Carla y Eren son su vida, no podría arriesgarse a un futuro incierto fuera de sus tierras

\- No pasa nada, solo... - Dudo por un momento - Hable con Hannes, me contó que las cosas andan un poco complicadas en el reino 

Carla se acercó a su esposo. Grisha suspiro al sentir el cálido aroma de su esposa

\- Todo va a estar bien amor - Dijo la mujer poniendo una mano en el hombro. Grisha puso su mano sobre la mujer

\- Todo estará bien - Repitió él

Mikasa vio al ave posada en el marco de la ventana, tomando el pedazo de pan que habia dejado ahí y llevándolo al árbol más cercano. Kira habia llegado la noche anterior, con un mensaje de su padre. - Seguro uno de los enanos, fue el que le dijo que la mandara - Pensó ella. Esperaría a que el cuervo recuperara sus fuerzas para mandarlo de regreso 

La alfa toco el vendaje que tenía en su cuerpo e hizo una mueca de dolor. No podría viajar así, no aun. El veneno que habia ingresado en ella habia sido muy fuerte, retardando la curación de su cuerpo. Tendría que esperar

\- Hola Mikasa - Salido el castaño entrando con dificultad con una bandeja de comida en sus manos.

Mikasa se sentía cómoda con el omega. Aunque ella no hablara, él le contaba todo lo que pasaba afuera, hasta cuando peleaba con los betas del pueblo. Sus ojos brillaban con fascinación al relatar cada detalles y eso le divertía a Mikasa. Le recordaba a Armin cuando hablaba de libros. El rubio omega que era pareja del el príncipe de Shiganshina. El omega era mayor que ella y le gustaba estar metido en la biblioteca, pero a veces le gustaba leerle historias a los más jóvenes del castillo 

\- Mamá dijo que debes comerte todo, si te quieres mejorar - Habló el castaño

\- ¿Hoy no fuiste al pueblo? - Preguntó Mikasa

\- Hoy no. Papá se quedó en casa y aun tenemos comida - Puso la bandeja en las piernas de la alfa - Cuando este mejor irás conmigo al pueblo. Te presentare a el caballo y comeremos las galletas de Bert - Dijo sonriente

Mikasa admiro la sonrisa del omega. Quisiera poder haber tenido un hermanito así, en vez tenia a esos enanos gruñones como familia... y su padre. Pensó con tristeza que cuando su herida sanara tenía que volver a su reino. No podía arriesgarse más. Pero se prometió que volvería, cuando el conflicto acabe, volvería a ver al castaño

Dos alfas azabaches entrenaban con la espada, mientras dos personas los miraban

\- No se para que se enfrentan estos dos fi tienen la misma fuerza - Dijo una castaña de lentes

\- Por eso lo hace - Dijo un rubio alto - Nadie les podría seguir el ritmo

\- ¿Tu no deberías estar atendiendo asuntos reales, cejon? - Preguntó la mujer

\- Mi padre a pesar de su estado de salud, fue a una reunión del reino vecino. Me pidió que me quedara por si resulta algún inconveniente - Contestó el alfa rubio

\- Y tú tan sufrido aceptaste y así poder quedarte al lado de tu lindo y tierno omega - Se burló la castaña, notando como el rubio no veía la batalla de los otros dos alfa, sino que su mirada estaba dirigida a otro lado, donde un rubio omega de ojos celeste jugaba con unos niños - ¿Qué has sabido de lo problemas de aquel reino, Erwin? - Pregunto seria la mujer. El rubio fijó su mirada esta vez al frente

\- Al parecer la alianza con el antiguo rey se a roto. Mikasa está desaparecida después de ir al ese reino. Al parecer el nuevo rey está decidido a desatar la guerra

\- ¿Y aun no van a mandar a nadie a buscar a Mikasa?

\- Hace una semana Kenny mando al cuervo mascota de ella. Rivaille dice que si el ave no ha vuelto, es posible que la haya encontrado, así que esperaremos unos días a que vuelva

\- Es un poco arriesgado ¿No crees?

\- Mikasa puede ser joven, pero no es débil, ni tonta, Hanji. Solo nos queda esperar


	4. Capítulo 4

_\- Eren, prometo que volveré - Decía la alfa, con su abrigo ya puesto y con un caballo con provisiones a sus espaldas_

_\- Pero..._

_\- Debo volver - Mikasa lo interrumpió - Mi pueblo me necesita. - La azabache volteo a mirar a Carla y a Grisha - Por favor_ _cuídense_

_\- No te preocupes mi niña - Dijo Carla - Viaja con cuidado. - La azabache asintió antes de comenzar a alejarse_

_\- ¡Espera! - Grito Eren. Salió corriendo hacia la casa, para después salir con una tela roja en sus manos, se acercó a la alfa y la enrollo en su cuello - Soy tu hermano y por eso te debo cuidar. Toma esto para el frio. Mi madre dice que hay que abrigarse bien para no enfermarse - Decía el omega, terminando de acomodar la prenda_

_\- Gracias - Dijo Mikasa - Gracias por todo._

_Y así la alfa se alejó de ese lugar_

Eren abrió los ojos con pesadez. Sentía sus cuerpo adolorido y pegajoso. No entendía por que tenia ese recuerdo ahora. Ya habia pasado cinco años de aquello. La guerra habia estallado hace ya tres. Gracias a los dioses no estaban en el centro de la batalla, pero sí podían ver cruzar los ejércitos no muy lejos de ahí. A Veces los soldados se quedaban en el pueblo a descansar. Según los rumores una extraña epidemia atacó a los reinos enemigos, diezmando la población omega y parte de la beta. Se decían que era culpa del rey 

\- Eren, ¿Cómo sigues? - Carla entró en la habitación donde el omega estaba encerrado. - Te traje el té que para que bajen los síntomas - Grisha habia inventado una bebida a base de distintas hierbas, que ayudaban con las incomodidades del celo. No lo quitaban, pero al menos lo hacen llevadero

\- Me acordé de Mikasa - Dijo Eren. Ya habia quedado atrás el niño omega, con caderas anchas y largas piernas. Sus ojos grandes no perdían ese hermoso brillo y su cabello suave

\- Espero que ella esté bien - Dijo Carla

\- Madre. ¿Qué paso anoche? - Pregunto Eren

\- Tropas pasaron cerca de acá. Hubo un enfrentamiento - Carla guardó silencio al escuchar algo - Amor no vayas a salir - Dijo poniéndose de pie

\- ¿Mamá?

\- Deben ser soldados que están de paso, no te preocupes - La mujer salió del cuarto. Eren se puso de pie, pegando su odio en la puerta

\- Señores, bienvenidos. En que les podemos ayudar - Esa era la voz de su padre

\- Lo huelen - Se escuchó la voz de alguien más

\- ¿A que se refieren?

\- Huele a omega... omega en celo - El cuerpo de Eren se tenso al escuchar las palabras

\- Señores. Les pido por favor que se retiren - Escucho la voz de su padre, cargada de autoridad. Alguien río

\- Somos del ejército del rey. Tu pueblerino, no nos das órdenes - Dijo con burla alguien más

\- Por favor, no hacemos mal a nadie. Váyanse - Rogó su madre

\- Guarda silencio _**omega**_ \- Dijo uno de los tipos utilizando su voz. El cuerpo de Eren comenzó a temblar, bajando la cabeza. Nunca habia escuchado la voz, ni siquiera de su padre

\- Hace tiempo que no comparto lecho con un buen omega - Dijo uno de los tipos - Solo nos divertiremos un rato con la perra en celo que tienen ahí adentro y nos iremos

\- No - Contestó su padre

\- ¿Te atreves a oponerse a la ejército real? - Eren ya no sabia que hacer. 

\- No tocaran a mi familia 

\- ¡Grisha! - Escucho el grito de su madre

\- ¡Carla, corre! - Gritó su padre. Eren se alejó de la puerta. Afuera se podían escuchar gritos, golpes, rugidos e insultos. La puerta de su cuarto fue abierta de repente. Dejando ver a su madre con parte de su vestido rasgado

\- Tenemos que irnos, hijo. Corre - Sin más, la mujer tomó a Eren del brazo y lo jalo hasta la parte de atrás de la casa - Vamos hijo

\- Mamá... ¿Papás dónde está?

\- El nos alcanzara Eren. Tenemos que irnos - Se escucharon más cosas romperse - Corre Eren, corre - Dijo esta. Un rayo iluminó el cielo, estaba a punto de llover. Carla agradeció a los dioses por esto, ya que así podría disipar el aroma de Eren

Unos pasos más adelantes Carla se detuvo. Eren la miro.

\- ¿Madre? - Carla volteo mirando hacia la casa, puso su mano en el pecho

\- Eren corre lo más lejos posible

\- Mamá...

\- No te detengas, ni mires atrás - Carla hablaba sin ver a su hijo

\- Ma

\- ¡Ahora! - Grito empujándolo y corriendo ella regresando a la casa. Eren vio a su madre acercarse a la casa, pero antes de entrar le volteo a mirar. Eren iba a avanzar donde ella. Pero un rugido lo hizo sobresaltar - ¡Vete por favor. Todo va a estar bien! - Gritó su madre antes de entrar a la casa

_Todo va a estar bien_

Eren retrocedió y corrió. Su madre le dijo que todo iba a estar bien. Ella nunca mentía. Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. Los rayos iluminaban el cielo y los truenos opacaban cualquier otro sonido. Incluso los gritos. 

Corrió a todo lo que su cuerpo le daba. Ignorando el calor que se hacia nuevamente presente en su cuerpo. Paso el arroyo que y tropezó con una roca, mojando aún más sus ropas. 

\- ¡Por aquí! - Escucho la voz de uno de los tipos de antes. Corrió aún más rápido ¿Qué pasó con su madre? ¿Su padre?. 

La lluvia cayó más fuerte aún. No sabe cuanto corrió, pero su cuerpo ya no podía mas. Vio una cueva a lo lejos y se adentro en ella. Rogaba para que el clima hubiera hecho desistir a sus perseguidores. Tenía que volver pronto

La cueva era oscura. El calor de su cuerpo impedía que sintiera el frío de la noche o de sus ropas empapadas. Se adentro un poco más, pero algo lo hizo detenerse. Los aromas a menta y limón, veían de más dentro de la cueva. Su celo ya los estaba aturdiendo, porque comenzó a caminar siguiendo los olores.

En medio de la oscuridad, dos pares de ojos brillaban peligrosamente. Unos oliva y otro grises cual metal fundido. Eren tragó grueso e intentó retroceder, pero un par de gruñidos bajos y profundos lo hicieron caer de rodillas al piso mostrando su cuello. Su entrada palpito, escurriendo más lubricante. Escucho unos pasos acercarse a él. Unas manos frías comenzaron a acariciar su cuerpo y pido sentí como los dos alfa (Estaba más que seguro que eran dos) enterraron sus narices en su cuello. Sollozo al sentir el toque en su piel sensible

\- **_Omega_** \- Gruñeron los dos alfas. 

Sin mas Eren sintió como sus ropas Eran arrancadas de su cuerpo. No sabia que hacer. Tenía miedo, pero a la vez deseaba eso que le era desconocido. Debería estar pensando el volver con sus padre, pero su mente parecía no querer funcionar de forma adecuada. Tanto así que no se habia dado cuenta que ya tenía a un alfa pegado a su espalda lamiendo y besando su cuello, gruñendo al toparse con el collar que llevaba el omega, mientras el otro succionaba y mordía sus pezones. La oscuridad no le dejaba distinguir nada, solo los ojos de los alfas, que lo miraban con hambre y deseo. Pudo olerlo, esos alfas estaban en celo, los dos. 

Lo siguiente que sintió fue algo internándose en su entrada. Gimió y sollozó aún más fuerte, clavando sus uñas en los hombros del alfa que tenía en frente. Era algo duro, largo y caliente. El alfa se quedó quieto un momento, antes de comenzar a moverse de forma lenta. Los gemidos de Eren rebotaban en las paredes de la cueva. Grito al sentir como el pene del alfa golpeaba un punto dentro de él. El alfa siguió dando en el mismo lugar. 

Después de unos minutos, Eren se asustó al sentir que algo más presionaba su entrada. El otro alfa también quería entrar. Trato de alejarse, pero su cuerpo fue sostenido con firmeza. Sus entraba fue estirada al límite, sus entrañas estaban llenas. Lloro ante el dolor. Era su primera vez y su cuerpo estaba siendo forzado al límite. Al parecer los alfas entendieron y lo comenzaron a masturbar, mientras daba leves mordiscos cerca al collar, donde quedaba la glándula omega. Pasado de un rato se logró relajar, aunque el dolor no habia desaparecido del todo

Los dos alfas se comenzaron a mover de manera lenta y coordinada, gruñendo por los bajos al sentir el estrecho canal que los recibía. No tardó en llenarse nuevamente la cueva del sonido de los gemidos y sollozos de Eren, los gruñidos de los alfas y el choque de pieles húmedas. Eren no supo cuánto duraron así. Pero algo lo trajo nuevamente al mudo y fue el sentir los nudos formándose en su interior. Era doloroso, pero los alfas lo distrajeron nuevamente mordiendo suavemente por encima del collar. Eren se vino con un agudo gemido, mientras su interior era llenado

Cuando volvió a tomar conciencia era de noche. Eren sabía que no era la misma noche en que habia llegado, ya que al parecer su celo habia pasado ya. Sabía que los alfas estaban cerca, pero tenía que largarse. Tenía que volver con sus padres, ver que estaban bien. Ya habia perdido tiempo por culpa de su maldito celo, no iba a perder más lamentándose por ser tomado. Se puso de pie, pero el potente dolor en su cadera lo hizo flaquear. Recoge una prenda que sintió en el piso. No sabía si era suya, pero no iba irse desnudo. Su madre lo regañaría

Se apoyó en la paredes, alejándose de los alfas que al parecer estaban profundamente dormido. Llegó a la salida. Pudo ver que estaba cubierto solo con una camisa blanca y en su piel se notaban marcas de besos y mordidas. Eren sacudió la cabeza. Debía volver. 

Camino de regreso a su hogar. Conocía esa zona como la palma de su mano. Corrió cuando vio su casa a lo lejos, aguantando el horrible dolor de su cuerpo. Entró por la puerta trasera. Un conocido aroma lo hizo detenerse

Sangre

\- Madre... Padre - Los llamó con miedo. Su corazón latía dolorosamente. No tardó mucho en encontrarlos - No... ¡NO! - Corrió hacia el cuerpo de su madre, rodeado por un charco de sangre - Madre despierta... Mamá - Lloró apretando el frío cuerpo contra su cuerpo. A pocos pasos estaba el cuerpo de su padre

Esa noche también llovió, como si el cielo sintiera el sufrimiento del omega


	5. Capítulo 5

Cinco años, cinco años de la tragedia de la familia Jaeger. Cinco años más de esa guerra que arrasó con gran parte del reino. Hasta hace un mes. Las campañas del castillo sonaron, anunciando la muerte del rey. Traicionado por su propia gente. Las noticias se esparcieron por todo el reino. Los nuevos soberanos, los del reino de Shiganshina. La gente estaba expectante a lo que este nuevo reinado traería

\- ¡Mami! mira, mira - Un pequeño azabache, de cabello esponjoso corría con una rana en sus manos, hacia un castaño que extendía unas ropas

\- Ancel no corras, te puedes caer - Reprendió el omega

\- Pero mamá, mira lo que encontré - Dijo emocionado el pequeño alfa. El omega solo pudo sonreír con ternura hacia su imperativo cachorro

\- Si amor, ya la vi. Pero dime ¿Dónde está tu hermano? 

\- Acá estoy mamá - Dijo un pequeño castaño que veía por el mismo camino donde habia salido el primero

\- Zelig, Ancel, saben que no se deben separarse cuando estén por los árboles - Dijo el omega

\- Lo siento madre, pero Ancel corrió de repente y casi no lo alcanzo - Hablo Zelig. Eren miró a sus cachorros, eran tan iguales y tan distintos a la vez. Físicamente se parecen a él, pero Ancel tiene el cabello negro. Además también estaban sus ojos; Los dos niños sufrían de heterocromía. Ancel tenía un ojo gris y el otro esmeralda como los de él, en cambio Zelig tenía un ojos oliva y el otro esmeralda

No se arrepentía haberlos tenidos. En vez agradece a todos los dioses porque si no fuera porque supo que estaba en embarazo, él hubiera dejado morir por la tristeza. Los dos pequeños alfas eran su vida, su todo. No supo nada de los alfas de aquella cueva y quizás así era mejor. No le hizo falta nada. Vendió la tienda su padre y trabaja en la panadería de la madre de Jean. El caballo y Bert lo ayudaron mucho en esos momentos difíciles, cuando se sentía solo, la tristeza, cuando desmejoraba su salud al pasar su embarazo lejos del padre de sus bebés y cuando algunos betas del pueblo y soldados lo trataban mal

\- Vamos a preparar el almuerzo - Hablo Eren y los dos pequeños asintieron. Ancel soltó a la rana y junto a su hermano caminaron junto a su madre

Varias carretas jalada por caballos llegaron al pueblo, acompañadas de varios soldados, que por su vestimenta se sabía que eran de Shiganshina. La gente comenzó a postrarse. A la cabeza iba una mujer de lentes y cabellos castaños, que sonreía y saludaba a todo el mundo. Llegaron hasta el centro del pequeño pueblo, donde la mujer se bajó de su caballo y se dispuso a hablar

\- ¡Escuchan todos! - Gritó la mujer - Mi nombre es Hanji Zoe y vengo enviada del reino de Shiganshina - Todos en el pueblo ya estaba al rededor de donde se encontraba el pequeño ejército reunido - Vengo a cumplir la primer orden para estas tierras, la cual consiste en llevar a los omegas sin marcar, a la ciudad principal de Shiganshina - La gente se comenzó a asustar. ¿Iban a llevarse a los omega como el antiguo rey?

\- ¿Por qué se los llevaran? - Preguntó un anciano

\- Como sabrán, su antiguo rey logró matar a gran parte de los omegas de Shiganshina - Dijo Hanji - Por eso necesitamos a los omegas, suplir las pérdidas que hubieron

\- ¿Y si no queremos ir? - Preguntó un omega bicolor de ojos miel. Hanji sonrió mirando fijo al omega

\- Pues los obligaremos - La gente se comenzó a alarmar - Pero queremos que vayan de forma pacifica, sin tener que llevar a esto a un enfrentamiento sin sentido, en el cual saben perfectamente que están en desventaja - La gente guardó silencio - Soldados, reúnan a todos los omega en un solo punto. No dejen a ninguno 

Los guardias de forma inmediata comenzaron a reunir a cada omega del pueblo.

\- Vamos lindo. Colabora con esto - Dijo un alfa rubio y fornido, a un omega bastante algo y de ojos verdes

\- Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima a Bert - Gruño el omega bicolor que estaba junto a él

\- Jean - Bertolt puso la mano en el hombro de Jean para calmarlo

\- Tranquilo, no le hare nada a tu lindo amigo - Respondió el guardia sin dejar de mirar los ojos verdes del alto omega

\- Reiner, deja de estar asustándolos - Dijo otro soldado

\- Connie, pero si yo no estoy haciendo nada - Contestó Reiner. Connie bufo

Los omega fueron al final reunidos. Algunos pusieron resistencia, pero con solo un poco de autoridad de los alfas del ejército y bastó para que se volvieran sumisos

\- Se que es algo que no les gusta, pero les aseguraremos que estarán bien - Hablo Hanji a los omegas, tratando de calmarlos - ¡¿Son todos?! - Grito mirando al pueblo

\- Falta uno - Gritó alguien en el fondo

\- Thomas - Dijo Jean, apretando los puños, viendo como el beta rubio se acercaba

\- ¿Quién falta? - Pregunto Hanji

\- A las afueras del pueblo, hay un omega. Tiene un par de crías, pero aún no ha sido marcada - Hanji entrecerró los ojos, analizando al beta que estaba frente a ella

\- Connie, Sasha y Reiner. Vayan a donde él dice y verifiquen si hay un omega por ese lugar - Ordenó Hanji. Thomas le señaló que camino tomar para llegar a su destino

\- No tengo alguna recompensa por ayudar - Preguntó Thomas

\- Para una escoria que vende a los suyos, debería rebanarte la garganta, pero la muerte sería un premio para tu sucia conciencia - Contesto Hanji, haciendo palidecer a Thomas, que inmediatamente retrocedió - Lárgate de mi vista - Puede que la mandaran por los omegas, pero no soportaba a la gente traicionera. Al menos los demás se resistieron o algunos se despidieron entre lágrimas, pero nadie habia vendido a su familia o amigos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola. Gracias por leer. Por si las dudas la edad de Eren jamás se especifico, solo se menciono la edad que Mikasa supuso que tenia


	6. Capítulo 6

Eren lo percibe, el aroma a alfa que se acercaba a su casa. No era el aroma de ninguno de los alfas que conocía del pueblo

\- Vayan a su cuarto y no salgan hasta que yo les diga - Dijo Eren

\- Pero mamá - Ancel iba a protestar, pero Eren lo miro dándole a entender que sin peros. Los dos pequeños alfas fueron a su habitación. Eren fue a la cocina y guardo un cuchillo en su pantalón

No demoraron mucho en sonar los golpes en la puerta, Eren abrió. Un gran alfa de cabello rubio estaba en la puerta

\- Buenas ¿Qué necesita? - Dijo Eren mirando fijamente al alfa

\- Venimos de reino de Shiganshina. Requerimos la presencia de todos los omegas del pueblo - Contestó Reiner, analizando al omega de pies a cabeza. En verdad era un espécimen exótico ese castaño, aunque a él le gustaban... más altos

\- ¿Cuál sería el motivo? - Eren logro ver atrás del alfa a dos personas más. Al parecer betas; Una mujer de cabello castaño recogido con una coleta, que lo saludó moviendo la mano y al parecer estaba comiendo algo, acompañada de un joven rapado, con ojos avellana que parecía estar regañando a la mujer. Eren volvió sus ojos al alfa que tenía en frente. Sus vestimentas le resultaban familiar de algún lado

\- No hagas tantas preguntas y solo acompañamos - Gruño Reiner. Eren frunció el ceño

\- ¿Y si no me da la gana de acompañarlo?

\- Entonces será a las malas - Dijo Reiner antes de estirar la mano para tratar de sujetar al omega, pero este fue más rápido y cerró la puerta de golpe en su cara. Eren sabía que eso no detendría a un alfa de ese tamaño por mucho tiempo pero al menos lo retrasaría un poco. Pudo escuchar un sarta de maldiciones por parte del alfa. Al parecer le habia dado en la nariz con la puerta

Eren se sorprendió la velocidad con la que la puerta cayó a sus pies, dejando ver a un muy, muy cabreado alfa

\- Ya veras - Dijo Reiner antes de arremeter contra Eren. El castaño sacó el cuchillo peros su mano fue detenida por el alfa. Eren se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no demostrar el dolor que le producía el fuerte agarre del alfa. No le daría el gusto. Aunque no pudo evitar soltar el cuchillo. Pataleo y dio varios golpes en la cara del alfa, pero este era demasiado grande y lo sometió, dejando al omega con la cara contra el piso y una rodilla en su espalda, la cual hacía una fuerte presión para que no se moviera, aún así no dejaba de retorcerse tratando de liberarse. Pero algo lo hizo detenerse y palidecer

\- ¡Mami! - Escucho la voz de sus cachorro y con horror vio como los pequeño se lanzaban encima del alfa que lo sometía

\- ¡Ancel, Zelig! - Grito. No quería que dañaran a sus cachorros. Escucho al alfa quejarse pero aun así no le soltaba. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver a sus hijos morder y arañar al rubio, pero este no hacia nada 

\- ¡Sasha, Connie, quiten a estos niños! - Dijo por fin el Reiner. Podía ser cualquier cosa pero no lastimaría a un par de cachorro, por muy desesperantes que fueran. Los dos betas tomaron a los cachorros, ganándose también unos cuantos golpes - **_Cálmense_** \- La voz de Reiner resonó en toda la casa. Era la mejor forma para que nadie más saliera herido. Por su nariz un hilo de sangre desciende, por el golpe que le habia dado el omega con la puerta - Dios, deberían pagarme más - Reiner miro a los niños que se habían quedado quietos pero que lo miraban como si en cualquier momento le fueran a saltar a la yugular. Además esos extraños ojos si que llamaban la atención

\- ¿Estas bien Reiner? - Preguntó Connie

\- Si, no hay problema. Sasha pásame una cuerda - Respondió el alfa. La beta asintió y dejó al cachorro con Connie - Vamos a hacer esto - Miró al omega que lo miraba desde el piso. - Vas a venir con nosotros, te atare solo por que en verdad eres algo agresivo, pero nada malo pasara

\- No te creo - Gruño el omega - Además no dejaré a mis hijos

\- Ellos también vendrán. - Eren miro a todos los que habia en la habitación. Con sus hijos ahí no habia mucho que pudiera hacer. Buscaría después la forma de escapar.

Eren dejó que Reiner lo atara y después lo montara a un caballo. Sus hijos iban con los dos betas, aún afectados por la voz del alfa. Eren gruño

\- Siento haber utilizado la voz - Reiner hablo. A el en verdad no le gustaba utilizarla - Pero era lo mejor o se lastimarían y nadie quiere eso - Eren se sorprendió por lo dicho por el alfa, pero igual no dijo nada en el resto del camino

Llegaron al pueblo y Eren pudo ver que en verdad habían reunido a todos los omegas y además habia mas gente extraña. Busco con la miera a Jean y Bert, cuales al verlo se acercaron. Reiner bajo a Eren y los betas a los cachorros

\- Pero que mierda ¡¿Por qué lo traen atado?! - Grito Jean. Una estruendosa carcajada interrumpió

\- ¡Pero mira como te dejaron Reiner! - Hanji se acercó. El alfa tenía la nariz amoratada y varios rasguños 

\- ¿Qué esperabas?, es un omega con cachorro. Costó mucho que se quedara quieto - Dijo el alfa después de soltar al castaño. Los pequeño corrieron a donde su madre.

Hanji miro al omega castaño, el cual se habia concentrado en ver a sus hijos. Se notaba el carácter que este tenía. Sería divertido ver quien seria el alfa que lograra domar tremenda fiera. Su atención se desvió a los dos pequeño; Gemelos al parecer, pero lo que le llamó la atención fueron los ojos de los pequeño: Uno con un ojo gris y el otro esmeralda como su madre y el otro tenía dos tonalidades de verde, como su hermano tenia uno esmeralda pero el otro era de un tomo mas oliva

\- Curioso - Murmuró

Jean le contó a Eren lo que estaba pasando. El castaño iba a protestar, pero fue Bert el que lo detuvo

\- Nos llevarán queramos o no - Dijo el omega alto - Piensa en tus cachorros

\- Podemos distraerlos para que huyan - Comentó Jean

\- La mayoría son alfas - Dijo Bert - Estamos en clara desventaja 

Eren pensó lo dicho por su amigo, miró al alfa rubio que habia ido a su casa. Podían pelear, pero no podían competir con la voz de alfa. Habían dicho que serían llevados al reino de Shiganshina . Tendría que idear un plan en el camino


	7. Capítulo 7

La idea de escapar en el camino fue un fiasco. Cuando tenían ya a todos los omegas reunidos, los subieron a tres carretas grandes, las cuales iban buen rodeadas por los soldados. Si querían escapar alguien tendría que hacer de señuelo y sacrificarse, y aun así, eso no garantiza que las cosas fueran a salir bien, ya que según lo que les habían dicho, no iba a dejar perder ningún omega. Además que ninguno quería que otro se sacrificara. La segunda cuestión es que no pararon en todo el camino; La idea era llegar al puerto más cercano, donde un barco estaría esperando por ellos y por otro grupo de omegas de otra región. El viaje al puerto, normalmente, dura aproximadamente dos días y medio, claro, eso incluye dormir en el camino, pero en este viaje no descansaron, el viaje todo un día y medio. La mujer de lente habia indicado que descansarían en el barco, de igual que repartió muchas mantas para soportar el frío de la travesía, teniendo en cuenta que todos los omegas fueron traídos con nada más que lo que tenían puestos en su momento

Eren miró varias veces hacia atrás, recordando las tumbas de sus padres, que yacían en la parte trasera de la casa. Una punzada de dolor atravesó su corazón. Cada minuto se alejaba mas y mas de su hogar. Durante las noche los tres omegas <<Jean, Bert y Eren>> se juntaron alrededor de los cachorros de Eren para así conservar más calor y aprovechar las mantas extras que Hanji les habia dado

Ninguno de los tres omegas conocía el puerto. Eren escucho hablar de él por su padre, pero nunca lo habia visitado. Había gente vendiendo cosas y el aroma a agua salada y pescado rodeaba el lugar. Vieron como se iban acercando a otro grupo que también llevaban omegas

\- Gunther, Erd - Llamo Hanji a los que eran los líderes de la segunda caravana - ¿Cómo les fue?

\- No habia muchos - Respondió Erd - Pero logramos tenerlos todos

\- Esta bien - Hanji se hizo al frente de los dos grupos. Anduvieron un poco más hasta llegar a un enorme barco negro - Listo, ¡todos a bordo! - Grito la de lentes

Los tres omegas se miraron. Ya montados en el barco no habría vuelta atrás

\- Vamos bonito, tu y tus amigos deben subir - Reiner se habia acercado al grupo. En el viaje Eren noto que ese alfa se habia fijado en Bertolt, por lo que mantenía siempre un ojo en ellos - Caminen, no se demoren - Alentó

A regañadientes se subieron en el gran barco. Ya solos les quedaba esperar. Los acomodaron en unos camarotes, donde pasaron unos minutos antes de que fueran llamado a cubierta 

\- Bueno, ya les dijimos a donde nos dirigimos - Comenzó a hablar Hanji - Pero quiero explicarles todo con detalles - La de lentes caminaba de un lado al otro - Hace un poco más nueve años, cuando el antiguo rey de su reino tomó el poder, quería apoderarse de otros reinos, incluyendo el reino de Shiganshina. La alianza que se tenía con su antecesor de rompió. Después de eso él decidió atacar y lo hizo de la peor manera - Hanji se acomodo los lentes - Envenenaron nuestros cosechas y los suministros, matando así a omegas y algunos betas - Más de uno jadeo. Sabían vagamente algunas cosas pero no toda la historias - Cuando encontramos la cura y nos libramos de las cosas contaminadas ya era demasiado tarde. La mayoría de los omegas habían muerto y los pocos que quedaban estaban gravemente enfermos y murieron poco después. También muchos betas murieron... Principalmente mujeres y niños 

Eren vio el dolor en los rostros de los soldados y de la mujer de lentes. Recordó cuando murieron sus padres.  
Como se entero, que los soldados que lo habia asesinado eran de su propio reino y que se jactaban de su "hazaña" en el bar del pueblo, por lo que la madre de Jean sea habia enterado y fue ella junto a sus dos amigos los que lo encontraron recostado junto al cuerpo de su madre.  
Eren sacudió la cabeza en un intento de disipar los recuerdos-

\- Eso fue un muy duro golpe para el reino. Por eso los necesitamos a ustedes - Dijo mirando seriamente a los omegas - Como deben saber los omegas son los únicos que pueden dar hijos alfas y omegas. Las mujeres betas solo pueden dar betas. Además que los omegas son la base de la familia. Son los que traen tranquilidad y unión. Por eso los necesitamos a ustedes

\- ¿Entonces planean destruir nuestro hogar, sacando a todos los omegas? - Hablo Jean

\- No querido. No sacaremos a todos los omegas. Solo visitamos unas cuantas comunidades, todavía hay lugares donde hay omegas, además debemos hacer una reubicación a los habitantes. La guerra destruyó comunidades enteras y su antiguo gobernante le causó mucho daño a las tierras. - Respondió Hanji - Pero si necesitamos de ustedes para superar la crisis que todo esto dejó en nuestro reino. Algunos de ustedes irán a la ciudad real y otros a casas especiales en los pueblos. Y no, no van a ser vendidos ni prostituidos - Mencionó al ver el ceño fruncido de muchos - Estarán cuidados, no les hará falta nada. Serán educados en las costumbres de nuestra tierra y estarán ahí a la espera que un alfa decida cotejarlos. No se les obligará a estar con un alfa que no quieran, por eso les pido que estén abiertos a las posibilidades. De ustedes depende que nuestro reino no caiga en la ruina

\- Suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad - Dijo Eren, a lo que Hanji sonrió. Le agradaba ese omega

\- No todo es color de rosa - Dijo Hanji - Somos conscientes que los alejamos de sus familias y los estamos llevando a un lugar desconocido. Ya hay omegas de otras parte en las casas donde van y no puedo decir que no va a haber conflictos entre ustedes y claro alfas idiotas. Por eso haremos todo lo posible por su bienestar. Este viaje en barco tomará tres días, así que descansen lo que puedan porque cuando toquemos tierra no pararemos hasta llegar a nuestro destino

Los soldados guiaron nuevamente a los omegas a los camarotes, indicándoles que pronto les traerían de comer. Hanji se quedó mirando al horizonte. En verdad no le gustaba recordar esos horribles días, donde los cuerpos eran recogidos en carretas para incinerarlos. Fueron días muy oscuros

\- Crees que en ellos estará el indicado - Reiner se acercó a la de lentes

\- No lo se - Dijo para después suspirar - El cejon se ha cerrado del todo... La partida de Armin fue demasiado para el

\- Y ese par también deben elegir a alguien - La castaña rio bajito

\- Ese par de enanos... Creo que la última vez que se acercaron a un omega, fue cuando libramos esa batalla cerca al pueblo donde estábamos

\- Cuando entraron en celo ¿Verdad? - Hablo Reiner. Hanji asintió

\- Recuerdo que después llegaron con un peor humor, pero... habia un sutil aroma en ellos - Hanji entrecerró los ojos y volteo a mirar la puerta donde se habían ido los omegas

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto el rubio

\- Nada, cosas mías - Dijo antes de sonreír al rubio - Ya no pareces como si te hubiera atacado un gato


End file.
